A Players Gambit
by Rauko
Summary: Inside, I've done this summary way to many times because my computer keeps erroring....
1. Default Chapter

A Player's Gambit  
  
uA/N: /u I can't do Remy's accent right, it makes me sad... I'm sad.... I'll try and do his accent...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
uDisclaimer: /u I don't own anything, I wish I did. But I don't... So I'm sad... again... ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
uSummary: /u La-la-la I have seen X-Men 2 three times and you can see Remy's name in the computer files for the prison so I decided to try doing a Fanfic on him in there or something, the next movie probably won't be out in a while so I'll probably be so off from what actually happens  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
The man looked bored... Hyper and bored, a bad combination when you are confined to a single room.... He could have escaped by now if he really wanted to; it wouldn't have taken long, maybe only a few minutes. He could either, A, charge something in his room -it was kind of funny that there were so many potential weapons around him and every one failed to notice- then blast a door open or something. B, which was a more peaceful approach, charm his way out of it, which would be a lot less violent and utterly funny when who ever let him out found out what they had done... Or C, he could always not use any mutant abilities to get out and rely solely on the skills he acquired while in the Thief's Guild of New Orleans... Truthfully the only reason he hadn't broken out yet was because he didn't really want to go so soon, but now, he had gotten all the information he needed, and a few too many cups of coffee at dinner, which had set his eye twitching as he stared at the bleak jail cell.  
  
He sighed as he nimbly moved his hands out of his hand cuffs rubbing the slightly chafed skin. Maybe a mix of option A and C was in store, or maybe he could just call it option D and get over it. Remy LeBeau, better known as the mutant Gambit, snorted slightly as a smirk threatened to tug at the corners of his lips. How dangerous could a pack of cards be, he argued, the guards finally complied, which may have had to do with his gift of persuasion. Pulling a packet of cards out, he flipped skillfully through the deck pulling out the Ace of Spades; he held it between two fingers. Sauntering over to the door he placed his free hand on the lock, it began to glow an unearthly pink color and he backed up. It exploded swinging open as he pushed on it lightly. The slight smirk that threatened to surface was now a full-blown grin as he expertly flicked the glowing pink card onto his bed. It wasn't until he had emerged into the cool autumn air did the side of the jail where his cell had been explode.  
  
The man's red on black eyes danced with mischief as he heard the sirens of fire trucks rushing to the jail. He began to walk of into the darkness his brown trench coat swaying slightly behind him in the wind. He raised an arm as he continued to walk, a sardonic smile planted firmly on his lips, her raised his middle finger and continued to walk, to nowhere in particular...  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ A/N: I've been trying to get this to look right for about an hour and I don't think it worked so I hate my computer... If you want me too continue review and tell me... 


	2. Chapter Two

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ A Player's Gambit~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: I don't really know anything about prisons, hehe, I mean I just found out that prisons and jails are different, so if stuff is wrong, I'll try and change it or something... Yeah, or something... I was going to say something else, but I forgot.... But I don't care, I say they're the same so Nyaaaaah... *sticks tongue out, and I really didn't expect any one to review, so I'm trying to develope a plot some how as I type, And I'm bad at doing accents so I might accidently mutilate every ones except for Kurt's... ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything, I wish I did. But I don't... So I'm sad... again... ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Summary: La-la-la I have seen X-Men 2 three times and you can see Remy's name in the computer files for the prison so I decided to try doing a Fanfic on him in there or something, the next movie probably won't be out in a while so I'll probably be so off from what actually happens  
  
Professor Charles Xavier, audibly sighed as he put on the helmet that connected him to Cerebro. He closed his eyes and exhaled deeply, there had been reports all over the news, some one had broken out of a jail near by, and it wasn't the fact that some one had escaped that bothered people, more like the means of escape... The whole penitentiary was now little more then chared ruins, and Xavier had the feeling one or more mutants were involved., and he was determined to find them.  
  
"There.." he whispered as he finaly locked on to a mutant not very far from the mansion, maybe only 30 miles away, he exhaled deeply again and took of the helmet .He really should send some one to go to the mutant and recruit them, Orroro was on a feild trip with most of the students, both Jean , Scott, and Logan, were helping to chaperone, only a hand full of students were actually at the mansion right now, and not all of them were very trust worthy. The only student he could really trust was Rogue, he would ask her to find this mutant before they caused anymore trouble...  
  
Rogue knocked on the door to Proffesor Xavier's office. He had asked her to come here, from the tone of his voice it sounded pretty important, she moved back and forth on her feet anxiuos to find out what was so significant "Come in" was the only answer that she got. She let out a deep sigh and opened the door, she entered to office shutrting the door quitly behind her.  
  
"Profesor? You wanted ta see meh?" Proffesor X sat at his desk doing some paperwork, he laid his pen sown beside the picies of paper and looked up at the young woman infront of him.  
  
"Yes Rogue," he began "Cerebro has picked-up some mutant activity about 30 miles away, I would like you to go and try to bring the mutant back to the institute, his power, is how you'ld would say, slightly destructive, and we need to get him back before he causes any more problems.' Rogue stared slightly speechless.  
  
'Uh..' was all she could emit from her partial open mouth....  
"Why you? That's a good question. I have a feeling that both Karibi and Heisui might end up being more destructive then the mutant himself, and Volt, Exalted, and Bobby are currently in trouble for pulling another prank." Rogue's pale lips twisted into a small smile recalling Bobby and his gang's last prank, she had been in on it too, just the only one that hadn't been caught.. "You are the only person here I can trust with a job like this..." Rogue small smile enlarged a bit, she finally got to go one her own mission, no more sitting in the jet while other people fight! Wow, her own mission, she better not screw this one up.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~A/N: Frineds and I got bored, we have some original characters! Yay! !!!!!!Karibi; female; about 15; ability to create and manipulate fire, has a hard time creating the flame though~~~~~~~~~~~ Heisui; female; Karibi's sister; about 15; abitlity to control water.~~~~~~~ Volt; male; about 17, able to control electricty, though not very well right now...~~~~~Exalted, no clue, my cousin kept changing his power.. ~~~~~~~~~~~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~I'm done, I know you love me! Review!~~~~~~~~~~` 


End file.
